


validate me!

by whichlights



Series: loki’s adventures in gender [5]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Getting Together, Jokes, loki is vawid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Loki is sad and genderless.





	validate me!

**Author's Note:**

> i skipped one of the ones i had planned to post this instead

The whatever of stories didn’t whine.

“Verity, I’m sad and genderless, please validate me,” Loki not-whined.

Verity messed with their hair and then opened the window. “THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND, LOKI, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!” She shouted out to the city.

She looked down at Loki. “Better?”

“Yes.” Loki magicked their mail to their couch, too lazy to actually go get it. “Oh, hey, Ver! My shirt came in!”

“Your what?”

“I custom ordered a shirt!” Loki opened the package and pulled the T-shirt over their head. 

It was the genderfluid flag, with “Vawid!” printed in black letters over the chest. Loki had designed it themself and they loved it already.

"Hey, Verity?" Loki asked with a grin. "Am I vawid?"

Verity looked at them for a long second. Finally, she responded, "Do you wanna go out?"

Loki blinked. "What?"

"Want to be girlfriend and whatever you happen to feel like-friend?"

"Uh..." Loki was too shocked to reply coherently, and said, "uhduhkay?"

"Great. I'm dumping you."

Loki got up, and started walking to their room.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to call Thor and get some condolences. I was just  _ dumped _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i crave that sweet vawidation


End file.
